Episode 3
Episode 3 is the 3rd block of New Duel Masters and is also one of its low points, as well as the weakest of all of the new age duel masters blocks. It is commonly known as "Y12". World View The world in Episode 3 takes place in ten thousand years after the defeat of Shangri-La, Climax of "Cruelty" and features 2 completely unique and new races known as "Oracle" and "Outrage" fighting each other. Both of them have one thing in common, unlike past creatures, they are more similar to earth humans in appearance and seem to be some sort of reflection to real life humans in terms of technology and personality. Of course, creatures that are not Human-like exists between these 2 races. Creatures that are converted to Outrage lose their original races, while creatures that are converted to Oracles retain their original race. The Outrages resemble the "Free" side of man which follow emotions and free will, and are capable of high technology and turning their bodies as weapons, while the Oracles resemble the "religious" side of man and would follow to strict rules and regulations, while worshipping gods and using their power. While both races seek peace instead of war, the two's conflicting beliefs had caused a new conflict between them. As the block generally focuses on Outrages and Oracles, past races, such as Dragons and Commands are few and far between, a trait that is seen in Spectacle Nova. Additionally, Exile Creaturess are on the side of the Outrages, while Gods and Oraclions are on the side of Oracles as well as being their leaders. Metagame The Episode 3 Metagame follows similar rules as the Episode 2 metagame, this time with Kaiser "Baki", Zenith of "Certain Victory" on top of the metagame due to its intense reinforcements along with being able to spam huge amount of creatures in the 3rd turn. The new additions to the metagame include the Melge Loop One-Shot which involved Aqua Melge sending out numerous copies of Cosmoview Lunatron along with Crossfire, Millionaire, as well as a similar deck concept with 5000GT, Riot, and Kubrick, Spiral Accelerator called "Graveyard Source" which caused the death flag for hyperspatial decks due to its speed, strength and anti-psychic capatabilities. Acid, Sacred Execution has also seen great movement in the metagame as it can spam Justice, Holy Spirit Left God and Shoegazer, Sacred Kirin. Later on Shoegazer, Sacred Kirin has also entered the metagame as well with its amazing Shoegazer one-shot, which would persist until mid-Dragon Saga due to the much more versatile Imen=Bugo, Dragon Ruler. Unfortunately, while the beginning of the block contained many high-power cards, right during and after the first set, , card power starts to go straight into the toilet, with absurd amounts of mediocre cards unlike in Episode 1 and Episode 2. While Exile Creatures, Shield Go and Gods are intended to be used, due to the former two's reliance on self removal (And thus passive), and the latter's latent weaknesses (Requiring multiple creatures to be kept alive over multiple turns), they were never seen in the metagame. A similar phenomenon of the offical's promoted strategies being completely useless is also seen in Spectacle Nova, so Takara Tomy's sales greatly dropped. Sets DMR-09 This set introduces Exile Creatures, Zero Civilization God Novas and Shield Go cards. However, as the card power is pretty mediocre, most of the stuff in this set may not be used. However, it does have one very rare and hard to get card, Diehard Ryusei of Invincibility. DMR-10 This set introduces more infinity cards, cards that indicate "infinity" as a number for their effects, as well as Gravity Zero on spells and Kourin on Oracles. It also introduced Shoegazer, Sacred Kirin as well. DMR-11 This set introduced 3-layer Exile Creatures as well as God Nova OMG, God Novas with a civilization. It also introduces Evolution Exile Creatures and new Doron Go and Kourin methods. DMR-12 This set introduced Doron go with various requirements, or activate upon the Exile Creature leaving the battle zone, as well as the first creature that completely prevents leaving of the battle zone, God Izumo, Lawless Godkind. The set also introduced the preview cards for Dragon Saga. However, the set's content are extremely lackluster and even the victory rares are junk, most notably Katsumugen, Climax, leaving the unfortunate block to end in complete disaster. Other Notable Sets DMX-14 Strongest Strategy: Perfect 12 This is the real climax of Episode 3 and it's at the start. There are many reprints for past high-power cards and it also introduced 2 high power Victory Rares; 5000GT, Riot and Acid, Sacred Execution, which due to manipulations of the packaging rate are extremely difficult to obtain as their packaging rate is 1 out of 4 boxes. What's worse, a secret pack containing all of the useful Shinobis may appear and if that pack appears there cannot be any Victory Rares. It also reprinted Intense Vacuuming Twist, but since that card is placed in the same pack as 5000GT, Riot, it was still highly expensive. Set Order *Previous: Epsiode 2 *Next: Dragon Saga Category:Set Blocks